


Nevada

by Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: Por el día en que sus vidas cambiaron. Por el día en que sus instintos los unieron como estaba escrito. Por el día en que olvidaron lo que eran para volverse uno mismo. Por el día que ambos esperaban sin saberlo.





	Nevada

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el tercer trabajo que decido publicar en esta plataforma y es mi primer omegaverse. Es muy diferente a los omegas que estamos acostumbrados a leer. Espero que les guste.

Era una mañana tranquila, igual que cualquier otra. La última ventisca invernal provocada por Jötunheim, había quedado atrás. Era una mañana templada. El clima veraniego y primaveral se combinaban a la perfección en el reino, no se sentía ni frío ni calor. Era una mañana despejada. El sol invadía cada rincón del palacio con sus rayos, que se refractaban y brillaban sobre los pilares dorados dándole majestuosidad a todo el lugar. Era una mañana perfecta. 

Hasta que sintió frío. 

Loki, el joven príncipe de Asgard, se despertó con un extraño sentimiento. Miró hacia el balcón de su habitación, las cortinas verdes y doradas que colgaban de lo alto, estaban entreabiertas y dejaban entrar la luz matutina que lo deslumbró; el cielo despejado como siempre y ni un movimiento de las gruesas telas, le indicó que hiciera aire. 

Llevó su mano derecha hasta su frente y se cubrió los ojos. Era muy vago y extraño lo que sentía. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía frío. Los inviernos generados por los remanentes helados que llegaban de Jötunheim no lo afectaban, al contrario, disfrutaba de ese clima fresco y helado más que los días calurosos que, a veces, dominaban en su hogar.

Volvió a mirar hacia el balcón, aún era muy temprano para salir así que decidió quedarse tumbado en su cama. La extraña sensación que sentía, seguía ahí y jaló las sábanas verdes de su cama para envolverse con ellas y así eliminar esa rareza que nunca había sentido antes.

 

 

 

Era un día deslumbrante, igual que todos los demás. Las actividades en el reino iniciaron con los primeros rayos del sol. Era un día para disfrutar. Las lecciones comenzaban por la mañana pero, en la tarde, los entrenamientos en el campo dominarían. Era un día lleno de libertad. Los Reyes de Asgard se aseguraban que la tranquilidad de su gente descansara en sus manos. Era un día perfecto. 

Hasta que un aroma sutil llenó sus pulmones.

Thor, el primogénito de los Reyes, caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo flanqueado con antorchas; se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano cuando un tenue aroma llegó hasta su nariz. Muy débil pero fresco, como el viento que anuncia el primer día de heladas. Muy fugaz, pero persistente en su olfato una vez que lo olió.

Detuvo su andar y miró una antorcha desconcertado, no había ráfagas que sacudieran el fuego y le indicaran viento invernal y no podía haber una, puesto que la helada había terminado hace un par de semanas atrás. El aroma desapareció así como llegó y él continuó con su rumbo, y se dispuso a ignorar el ligero alboroto de emociones que se generó cuando lo percibió. 

 

 

 

—Hermano.

Thor abrió el par de puertas de madera oscura de la habitación de su hermano menor, se sorprendió al verlo aún acostado en su cama y hecho un ovillo bajo las sábanas, sólo podía ver su cabello negro y ondulado sobresalir y caer en un par de almohadas oro pálido. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro cuando tomó un cojín dorado del sofá que estaba frente a la enorme cama, caminó sigilosamente y removió con cuidado las telas traslucidas y verdes que caían, libremente, del canopy que le rodeaba.

—¡Loki! —Gritó estridentemente con una enorme sonrisa y golpeó con el cojín la cama. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la diversión fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido, lleno de confusión.

La figura durmiente de su hermano se desplomó cuando lo golpeó con el cojín, sólo un destello verde quedó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Thor se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a su hermano tras de él y cuando se giró, se lo encontró sonriendo burlonamente.  
—Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Balbuceó y soltó el cojín que aún sostenía.  
—Jajaja. ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta?

La frente de Thor se arrugó más cuando vio a Loki recargado en la entrada de su vestidor acomodándose unos guantes de piel negros, mientras se reía de él sin descaro alguno.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?  
—Eres muy ruidoso, te escuché entrar.  
—Agh... —Thor gruñó molesto.—Siempre arruinas mis bromas.  
—Eres muy malo para ellas.

Ambos avanzaron hasta la entrada, Loki llevaba una sonrisa dulce y traviesa en los labios y Thor ya no pudo seguir disgustado por el hecho de que su broma había fracasado.

—¿Por qué estas vestido así? —Thor no pasó por desapercibido el atuendo de su hermano.

Loki vestía un gabán largo de piel negro, de cuello alto y un poco abierto que permitía ver la camisa de seda verde oscuro que usaba bajo el abrigo. Pantalón y botas largas y negras que combinaban con el atuendo y el par de guantes negros, que cubrían sus manos, para completar el conjunto. Una ornamenta dorada en forma de media luna lo distinguía como el hijo menor de los reyes y pequeños adornos plateados en los costados de las prendas, le daban un toque elegante a su estilo junto con la cota plateada que sobresalía por debajo del gabán.

—A diferencia tuya —Loki le sonrió ladinamente.— No me gusta quemarme con el sol.

Thor sintió su respuesta más como una excusa. Vio como los ojos esmeralda de su hermano lo miraban de arriba a abajo para después ignorarlo. 

El clima arrasaba en Asgard, era un día bastante caluroso y él sabía claramente que Loki detestaba el calor; él mismo ya estaba sudando a pesar de ser tan temprano. En días como ese, lo veía vestido con delgadas camisas de algodón sin mangas, con una capa sobre sus hombros para, precisamente, no quemarse con el sol. Entonces, para él era muy extraño verlo vestido así.

—¿Ya desayunaste? — La melodiosa voz de su hermano menor, lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos.  
—No.  
—Pues vamos.

 

 

 

El día seguía transcurriendo con normalidad, pero Loki seguía sintiendo ese extraño frío. Cuando su hermano mayor le preguntó por su atuendo tan abrigador, se sintió avergonzado pues siempre alardeaba de su resistencia al clima helado; sabía que si decía la verdad, Thor terminaría burlándose de él.

—Ah... — Loki dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió un escalofrío naciendo desde su estómago.

Sus mejillas se colorearon con un rubor rosado muy tenue y se ocultó tras el libro que sostenía, mientras trataba de encogerse en su asiento. Estaba en un gran salón, sentado con varios jóvenes con los que compartía varias lecciones. Su maestro caminaba lentamente frente a sus alumnos y se detuvo justo delante de él, Loki pudo ver los ojos grisáceos del elfo Ijósálfar posarse en él de forma reprobatoria y le sonrió tímidamente en forma de disculpa; miró de soslayo sobre su libro pero nadie más se había dado cuenta de su inoportuna interrupción. Sólo su maestro. Y su hermano mayor.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se encontró con los ojos turquesa de Thor mirándolo de una forma muy peculiar, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero parecía haber un brillo nuevo en él. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio como su hermano se burlaba de él, le hacía muecas que ocultaba con su propio libro para no ser descubierto por su maestro y el rubor de Loki cambió de uno avergonzado, a uno sumamente irritado.

Refunfuñó y bajó su libro, ignoró a Thor y se concentró en la clase. Pero nuevamente fue sorprendido por un escalofrío, más intenso que el anterior. El rubor, que aún permanecía en su rostro, se desvaneció para hacerlo palidecer por completo. Apretó fuertemente los labios y ahogó el gritillo que se generó en su garganta, agachó la cabeza y cerró fuertemente sus manos en puños sobre el escritorio de madera. La voz de su maestro se convirtió en un murmullo que no entendía, esperaba que no le estuviera hablando a él, no tenía forma de contestarle o reaccionar pues sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en una estatua de hielo. 

Sólo duró unos segundos, pero lo sintió como una eternidad. La extraña sensación se desvaneció y Loki pudo relajarse, sintió que su temperatura volvía así como el aire que se negó a respirar. Miró a su maestro, no le estaba prestando atención y eso lo calmó. Su mirada esmeralda terminó en sus manos sobre su escritorio, temblorosas y entumidas por haberlas cerrado con demasiada fuerza; las sentía congeladas bajo los guantes.

Loki miró hacia las grandes y largas ventanas arqueadas del salón. Esperaba que una brisa se estuviera colando por ellas y, esperaba que alguien más estuviera sintiendo el frío que él sentía, esperaba que los remanentes de la helada aún se sintieran y afectaran a alguien más. Pero era él único que sentía aquello.

Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, nadie le prestaba atención. Excepto su hermano mayor. La mirada divertida y burlona ya no estaba en los ojos turquesa, ahora le miraba una que lucía extrañada y confundida.

"Hermano. ¿Estás bien?"

Pudo ver los labios de su hermano formando palabras sin sonido, estaba sentado tres lugares lejos de él y aun así ambos podían verse y comunicarse. Podían burlarse cuando eran regañados y ayudarse cuando no tenían idea de lo que el maestro les preguntaba. Y hablarse cuando notaban algo raro en el otro.

"Sí." 

Contestó con el mismo sigilo y con una diminuta sonrisa.

 

 

 

Y el día continuó con una calma no tan placentera. Thor detuvo a su hermano después de que terminara su última lección en las aulas, había notado algo extraño en él y se preguntó de qué se trataba. Lo vio palidecer durante  la clase, lo vio temblar y hacer una mueca que parecía una combinación de dolor y desconcierto.

Al mismo tiempo, él percibió ese aroma que en la mañana lo hizo detener. Sutil, leve, fresco. Ese aroma venía acompañado por una extraña brisa. Refrescante, helada, fugaz. Fue extraño y dirigió su mirada a las ventanas, fuera del lugar las copas de los árboles estaban sumergidas en una quietud que indicaba que el viento a penas y soplaba; buscó una respuesta en el único que lo podía entender. Volteó a ver a Loki otra vez y lo único que encontró fue confusión, una muy diferente a la suya. 

—Loki — lo detuvo cuando salían del salón, ambos acompañados por personas diferentes.  
—¿Sí?  
—Ehm...— Carraspeó, no sabía si era correcto hablar de lo que vio frente a sus amigos.— Fandral, Hogun. Los veo en la arena para entrenar — le dedicó una sonrisa a sus dos amigos. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una doncella y el castaño se limitó a rodar los ojos y torcer los labios.— Amora, necesito hablar con mi hermano... a solas.

La joven rubia que acompañaba a Loki parpadeo varias veces mientras sonreía y miraba a Thor con ojos soñadores. Loki la golpeó en el hombro y la hizo reaccionar, dejó salir una risilla nerviosa y se alejó de ellos abrazando un par de libros y sin despegar su mirada de Thor.

—¿Pasa algo, hermano? —Thor se vio quedándose atrás cuando Loki avanzó sin avisarle.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es sólo que...— Thor lo alcanzó y se unió al lento paso por el pasillo dorado, no sabía exactamente que preguntar y cómo expresar su preocupación.— Te vi alterado durante la clase.  
—Oh...— Loki se detuvo y él dio un par de pasos más antes de detenerse y regresar sobre sus pasos para quedar frente a él. En el rostro de su hermano menor aún había un rastro de confusión.— No dormí bien y de repente me dio sueño.  
—Ya veo. ¿Qué harás ahora? — Thor notó vacilación en la respuesta de Loki pero prefirió no indagar, no había forma de que su hermano le estuviera ocultando algo.

—Uhm — Loki frotó su mentón en un gesto pensativo.— Iré a la biblioteca, pero antes planeo ir con Heimdall para preguntarle sobre nuestros padres.  
—Han estado una semana fuera y tú ya estas extrañándolos.  
—¿Tú no los extrañas? — Loki arrugó la frente y Thor colocó su dedo índice en el centro para deshacer el gesto que le hacía su hermano.

—Sí, claro — sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello negro que había escapado del perfecto peinado de Loki.— Pero soy el mayor, debo actuar con madurez.  
—Pfff, como digas — Loki no ocultó su sonrisa y Thor se sintió tranquilo al ver que, quizás, sus preocupaciones eran tontas.  
—Que te parece si vamos juntos después del entrenamiento.

—Querrás decir, después del ridículo espectáculo tonto que tú y tus amigos montan en la arena.  
—¿Sí o no? — Thor torció los labios y consiguió hacer reír a Loki.  
—Sí, sí — observó como su hermano menor retomaba su camino y alzaba una mano en el aire para despedirse de él.— Te veo en la arena cuando termine de estudiar.

—¡Está bien! — Gritó cuando vio que Loki se perdía en un pasillo diferente.

 

 

 

La tarde llegó y volvió su día aún más extraño. Loki se internó en la biblioteca, tomó un libro de cubierta verde, y bastante grueso, que llevaba días estudiando; diversos hechizos que quería aprender, se plasmaban en cada una de sus páginas. Pero no podía prestar atención al libro. El frío, que creyó haber imaginado, volvía a apoderarse de él.

Su mirada tembló como su cuerpo entero y su concentración se desvió a la sensación que recorría todo su ser. Desaparecía y volvía a aparecer. Cada vez más helado y aterrador. Se dio cuenta que no era producto de su imaginación y, que tampoco, era producto del clima. El radiante sol, que podía ver a través de un ventanal, se lo confirmaba.

Por un momento anheló sentir el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo, sintió la creciente necesidad de sentarse en algún lugar donde los refulgentes rayos lo pudieran calentar; bufó y se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta cuando se propuso irse a la arena donde Thor y sus amigos acostumbraban entrenar.

—Agh, que molesto— gruñó y tomó su libro para abandonar la biblioteca. Estaba harto de esa sensación que a cada rato lo abandonaba y regresaba.

Estaba comenzando a malhumorarse. Y a asustarse. 

Caminaba hacia la arena cuando el frío lo volvió a golpear, se quedó inmóvil a las afueras del lugar y se recargó en el marco del arco de la entrada, mientras sentía el estremecedor escalofrío recorrerlo. Igual que las anteriores veces, se desvaneció en tan sólo segundos.

—Por favor, para —jadeó y compuso su postura cuando vio que Sif, la castaña amiga de Thor, se acercaba a él.  
—Hola, Loki. ¿Estás aquí para entrenar?  
—No. Quedé de verme con Thor.

—Oh, vas a esperar por un buen rato. Apenas comenzamos — Sif llevaba una espada en su mano derecha y un par de toallas blancas en la mano izquierda. Su armadura plateada era robusta pero tenía ese toque femenino en los faldones de tela roja que sobresalían por debajo de su peto largo.  
—Sí, me imagino. También me dieron ganas de leer fuera de la biblioteca, así que— Loki se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras el último atisbo de frío se desvanecía.  
—Pues entonces, entremos — Sif le regaló una sonrisa a Loki y ambos entraron al lugar. 

Ella fue al centro de la arena y él fue a sentarse a las gradas de piedra para alejarse lo más posible del centro y, de los gritos estridentes de su hermano y sus amigos.

“Está bien, está bien. Solo es frío, ya pasará”.

Se dijo internamente mientras observaba como su hermano le saludaba animosamente con la espada elevada en el aire.

 

 

 

Y el radiante día siguió llenándolos de preocupaciones. La luz del sol deslumbraba a Thor pero también deslumbraba a sus amigos, esa era una ventaja que él sabía aprovechar. Usaba el reflejo de su espada para cegarlos y tomarlos desprevenidos, siempre buscaba ganar o, por lo menos ganarle a Hogun y a Fandral porque Sif representaba un verdadero reto.

Vio entrar a su amiga junto con su hermano a la arena. Como siempre, Loki llevaba un libro entre las manos; no le sorprendió y se limitó a sonreírle y demostrarle su alegría por, aunque sea, acompañarlo en su entrenamiento.

Fandral y él se enfrentaban contra Sif y Hogun. Thor esquivó un ataque directo de Sif y se burló de ella, esperaba que Loki lo hubiese visto. Su suerte cambió cuando Fandral retrocedió torpemente por un ataque de Hogun, ambos tropezaron y su amigo terminó en el suelo alzando una nube de polvo.

—¡Fandral, levántate! — Ladró Thor.  
—¡Agh, ya voy!

Fandral se puso de pie en el preciso momento en que Sif arremetía contra Thor. Sus espadas chocaron, Thor quedó sorprendido por la fuerza de su amiga; ella le sonreía muy discretamente, una sonrisa que indicaba que él estaba perdido.

Su espalda chocó contra la de Fandral cuando Hogun y Sif los rodearon, parecían estar siendo superados por más de cinco. Thor se agachó cuando Sif le hizo una finta de atacarlo, al mismo tiempo, Hogun fue contra Fandral; inevitablemente ambos cayeron cuando Fandral volvió a tropezar con Thor y terminaron hechos un embrollo en el suelo con sus espadas siendo pateadas lejos de ellos por obra de Sif.

—¿Se rinden? — Canturreó Sif.  
—¡Nunca! — Gruñó Thor al tiempo en que Fandral asentía con la cabeza.  
—Sí, sí. Nos rendimos.  
—¡Fandral!

—Agh, vamos Thor. No te quejes — Fandral tomó del antebrazo a Hogun cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.— Hoy pagaremos nosotros.  
—Agh, esto no se va a quedar así.— Thor se quedó sentado en el suelo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.  
—Jajaja, vamos Thor— Sif le sonrió y le extendió la mano.— ¿Dos de tres?  
—Bien — Thor ser puso de pie sin ayuda alguna y esbozó una sonrisa, que indicaba, no iba a perder otra vez.

 

 

 

—¡Hey! ¡Loki! — Fandral gritó mientras fruncía el ceño confundido. Cuando recogió su espada no pudo evitar mirar a Loki.

Miró algo extraño en el joven príncipe sentado en las gradas. Su libro estaba cerrado sobre sus piernas, sus manos apretándose con fuerza en el borde de piedra de la banca, su cuerpo tiritando bruscamente y su cabeza agachada ocultando su rostro. 

Nunca antes había visto un semblante tan descompuesto. No en alguien que jamás demostraba debilidad, no en alguien que caminaba con toda seguridad, que demostraba su inteligencia a cada rato, que se definía por ingenio en cada acto.

—Thor. ¿Qué pasa con Loki?

Fandral en verdad estaba preocupado, tanto que antes de recibir una respuesta de su mejor amigo, caminó a prisa hasta las gradas. Él siempre había sentido una extraña curiosidad por la personalidad del príncipe menor del reino, se le hacía un caleidoscopio muy curioso. Por ratos seriedad y por otros, diversión. Sinceridad y sarcasmo al mismo tiempo. Inteligencia de sobra y timidez en algunas ocasiones.

—Loki. ¿Estás bien?— Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al lugar donde Loki se encontraba, se inclinó frente a él y pudo escuchar un sollozo acompañado de jadeos. El temblor que percibió desde lejos, era más intenso de lo que vio.—¿Loki?

Se puso de cuclillas y buscó el rostro de Loki, su mano viajó hasta su mentón pero así como lo tocó, la retiró. Miró su mano desconcertado, un terrible ardor invadía toda su palma, quemaba como fuego, no, quemaba como hielo. Como haber tocado un glaciar.

 

 

 

—¿De qué hablas?— Thor arrugó la frente cuando vio a Fandral alejarse de él. 

La pregunta que le hizo fue muy extraña y desconcertante. Tomó sentido cuando miró hacia las gradas, hacia donde su amigo se dirigía, hacia donde su hermano se doblaba sobre su cuerpo y temblaba.

—¿Loki?

Sintió una terrible preocupación cuando una ráfaga helada lo rodeó, escuchó a Hogun y a Sif hablar tras de él pero no prestó atención a lo que le decían. Corrió hasta las gradas y se paró junto a Fandral que parecía haber sido congelado, por un par de segundos observó la expresión de su amigo deformada por inquietud y su mirada celeste fija en su palma, como mirando un objeto extraño. 

—Agh... 

EL quejido de Loki lo hizo volver su atención a quien debía prestarla desde un principio, empujó a Fandral y se agachó frente a su hermano. Solo podía escucharlo jadear y solo lo veía temblar.

—Loki, hermano ¿Qué pasa?

Susurró para tratar de ocultar el temor que poco a poco crecía en su interior con cada sollozo sonoro y taladrante proveniente de la boca de su hermano. Acarició su mejilla lentamente y sintió su piel fría. Más de lo normal.

—Loki.

 

 

Era algo que antes le causaba intriga. Cuando eran niños, siempre tomaba de las manos a Loki y las sentía demasiado frías, era tan extraño. Y eso nunca cambió. No importaba si el calor era muy intenso, la temperatura de Loki nunca cambiaba. Al final, terminó aceptando el extraño hecho de que Loki era muy diferente a él en muchos aspectos.

De todas las diferencias que  tenían, esa era la que más le gustaba. A veces sacaba provecho. En los días calurosos lo tomaba de las manos para refrescarse y le encantaba hacerlo, más porque le gustaba hacerlo enfadar. Su pequeño hermano de hielo.

—Thor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?— Thor escuchó a Sif tras de él, sonaba preocupada. Seguramente lo estaba igual que él.  
—No lo sé— la miró de soslayo.— Loki, hermano ¿Qué tienes? 

Acunó el rostro de Loki con sus dos manos, la helada sensación que transmitía su piel, se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero la ignoró. Era el mayor de los dos y tenía que actuar como tal. Cuidar de su hermano cuando sus padres no estaban, siempre fue su deber.

 

 

 

Y su día se congeló por completo.

Loki observó a Thor y a sus amigos por un par de minutos, se burló de él y de Fandral al ver que ambos trataban de hacerle frente a Sif; él mismo sabía que la joven guerrera era mucho más ágil que esos dos, incluso podía superar a los tres sin problema alguno. 

Las risas y los gritos no lo dejaban concentrar. Su hermano, fingiendo ser un guerrero, tampoco lo dejaba enfocarse en su lectura; su mirada estaba perdida en Thor. Nunca lo admitiría, le gustaba verlo entrenar. Esa mirada turquesa llena de adrenalina resplandeciente, era digna de ver; esa seriedad con la que su rostro se cubría, era imposible de ignorar; esa fuerza bruta que se reflejaba en cada uno de sus músculos, era difícil no notar. Sin duda alguna, su hermano mayor casi cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser un Rey inquebrantable. 

Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para despabilarse, tenía que concentrarse y retomar su lectura. Abrió su libro y buscó el último hechizo que no terminó de estudiar en la biblioteca, quería aprenderlo y dominarlo antes del regreso de su madre para poder mostrarle, con orgullo, sus avances. No pudo leer ni la primera palabra cuando el frío volvió para atormentarlo.

—Agh... ¿Qué? — Una helada naciente desde su vientre lo paralizó, cerró su libro con brusquedad y se quitó los guantes rápidamente. 

Sentía que sus manos se congelaban, sentía un frío calando todo su cuerpo; desde el estómago hasta los pies, recorriendo sus brazos y entumiéndolos hasta la punta de los dedos. Miró sus palmas temblorosas, completamente heladas al igual que todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, esperó a que la sensación desapareciera. Pero no lo hizo. La helada continuó y aumentó, no se desvaneció como las anteriores veces y cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía más intensa e insoportable. Más dolorosa y aterradora. 

Invocó un hechizo para generar calor, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la magia estallara en sus palmas y el frío aumentara con su fallido intento para hacerlo desaparecer. Loki nunca había sentido algo como eso, siempre había gozado del frío. Ahora lo detestaba, ahora le generaba miedo.

—Ah... Th... 

Ya no era capaz de percibir nada más que su cuerpo convirtiéndose en hielo. Escuchó un murmullo extraño, sintió una leve calidez en su mejilla que se desvaneció en tan solo segundos y rogó desde el fondo de su alma por su hermano. Porque era el único con el que podía contar.

 

 

—Loki, hermano. 

Loki escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. La calidez que había sentido regresó a su rostro, pero era más fuerte que la anterior, más acogedora y familiar. Reunió toda su fuerza y concentración para ver quién le hablaba y quién era él que le transmitía ese leve calor.

—Loki, está bien. Mírame.

Thor buscó la mirada esmeralda oculta, se percató que su hermano estaba tratando de escucharlo y acarició su cabello mientras lo obligaba a alzar el rostro. El temblor en Loki no cesaba, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían en sus dedos y él podía sentirlas como una lluvia helada. La desesperación de no saber qué hacer, corría por sus venas; el dolor de no saber cómo ayudar a su hermano menor, le estaba destrozando el corazón.

—Por favor Loki, mírame— La voz de Thor se quebró cuando el frío que transmitía la piel de Loki incrementó, cuando vio sus parpados apretados fuertemente y sus labios pálidos y quebrados temblando con cada sollozo y jadeo.

—Ah... Th... Thor— Loki abrió un poco sus ojos, tan sólo un par de rendijas que le permitieron ver a su hermano frente a él. Sonriéndole y transmitiéndole un poco de calor con sus manos.

—¡Sí! Loki, estoy aquí.  
—Thor... Por favor, ayu... Ayúdame. 

Loki se arrojó a Thor y lo abrazó por el cuello. El calor que transmitía su hermano, lo reconfortó y se aferró a él con fuerza. No era suficiente. El frío no desaparecía y lo hacía temblar más.

—Estoy aquí para ti, hermano.

Thor susurró y ocultó el rostro de Loki en su cuello mientras sobaba lentamente su espalda. Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos, pero para él no había nada más importante que tratar de calmar a Loki; su hermano menor estaba aterrado.

—Thor... 

 

 

 

Thor cargó a Loki y salió de la arena con sus amigos tras de él, su corazón latía y golpeaba fuertemente al igual que el de su hermano menor. 

—¿A dónde vas, Thor?— Preguntó Sif cuando se internaron en los pasillos del palacio.

—Necesito llevar a Loki a su habitación.  
—¿Qué? No, Thor. Loki necesita sanadores, él no luce bien.  
—¡No! 

Sif trató de detenerlo pero Thor logró escapar de su agarre y avanzó con mayor rapidez.

—Thor— Fandral se interpuso en su camino y miró a Loki más pálido de lo normal, aferrándose a Thor y jadeando cada vez más.— Loki no está bien— su rostro aún mostraba confusión, iba a colocar una mano sobre su frente pero recordó la horrible sensación que lo quemó y se detuvo.— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Él está...— Se quedó callado al no saber exactamente lo que le pasaba al joven príncipe.  
—¡No lo sé!— Gritó Thor con frustración.

Loki jamás había sido tratado por sanadores, ni cuando se lastimaba jugando con Thor ni cuando enfermaba extrañamente por culpa del calor. Siempre fue su madre quien cuidó de él, curaba las heridas que se hacía en sus travesuras, dormía a su lado cada vez que no era capaz de salir de su habitación por culpa del calor. 

Thor nunca cuestionó a su madre. Ni siquiera aquella vez en la que ambos treparon a un árbol y Loki cayó cuando intentó adelantarse, terminando con un horrible corte en la pierna derecha y Thor trató de ocultarlo de sus padres; cargó a su pequeño hermano para llevarlo con los sanadores pero su madre los encontró. 

 

 

—¡Oh, mis dioses! ¿Qué les pasó?  
—¡Madre! Yo... 

Frigga miró a Loki sobre la espalda de Thor, el cabello de ambos se encontraba alborotado y lleno de hojas verdes, el pantalón de Loki rasgado y su pierna sangrando; su hijo menor trataba de ocultar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas en el cuello de su hermano mayor.

—Loki...  
—Lo siento mamá, fue mi culpa. Por favor, no lo regañes, fue mi culpa. Lo voy a llevar con los sanadores.  
—¡No, Thor! — contestó la Reina con severidad haciéndolos sobresaltar a ambos.— Ah... no mis pequeños— Frigga suspiró y se agachó frente a ellos.— No los voy a castigar— acarició la cabeza de Loki y quitó unas cuantas hojas de su cabello.— Pero no puedes hacer eso, Thor. Yo curaré a tu hermano.

—Pero madre...  
—Thor, si tu hermano se lastima, tienes que venir conmigo, sólo yo puedo sanarlo ¿entendido?  
—Pero...

—¿Entendido?  
—Sí, madre.  
—Es tu responsabilidad cuidar de tu hermano menor y la mía es cuidarlos y amarlos a ambos.

 

 

—Ngh...  
—Loki, tranquilo ya casi llegamos.  
—Thor, entiende...  
—¿Pueden ir con Heimdall e informarle? Necesito que mi madre regrese— Thor interrumpió a Fandral y miró a Hogun, era el único que lo seguía en silencio.  
—Está bien.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la habitación de Loki y Thor agradeció con la cabeza a su amigo antes de perderse tras las puertas.

—Ah... De... Demasiado frío— Loki jadeó cuando Thor lo sentó en su cama, la helada continuaba incrementado y le era muy difícil seguir aguantándola.— Thor... hace... Hace frío ¿Por qué...? Demasiado.  
—Tranquilo, Loki.

Thor tomó las sábanas verdes de la cama y envolvió con ellas a Loki pero eran demasiado delgadas y su hermano seguía temblando y sollozando por algo que jamás había experimentado.

Fue directo al vestidor y escuchó a Loki pedirle que no lo dejara.

—Her... Hermano.  
—Estoy aquí, Loki. 

Buscó alguna prenda o manta gruesa, revolvió toda la ropa de Loki pero no encontró algo que fuera lo suficientemente grueso para taparlo, todo era demasiado liviano. Salió del vestidor resignado y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, acarició su mejilla gentilmente provocando un extraño gemido.

—Escúchame, Loki. Necesito ir a mi habitación, sólo voy a traer unas pieles, estoy seguro que te ayudarán.  
—No... No Thor, hermano... No me dejes— el tremor incrementó en Loki, su mirada aterrada estaba fija en los ojos turquesa que le miraban con una ira contenida por no saber qué hacer.

Thor depositó un beso en la frente de Loki y lo arropó con las sábanas. Se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, escuchó a su hermano gritarle entre jadeos pero no se detuvo.

Corrió hasta su habitación desesperado y preocupado, no entendía nada y su mente le decía que tenía que llevar a su hermano con los sanadores, pero las palabras de su madre seguían retumbado y cimbrando su corazón.

Y algo lo detuvo en seco.

Una extraña ráfaga lo atravesó, demasiado helada ¿Era eso lo que sentía su hermano? Ladeó la cabeza y trató de ignorar el aroma que acompañaba ese extraño viento. Miró de soslayo las antorchas pero el fuego se mantenía en calma, como en la mañana, y arrugó la frente al no entender que pasaba, fue cuando se percató que los pasillos estaban desolados; ningún guardia en el lugar.

Al llegar a su habitación, fue directo al vestidor; arrojó mucha de su ropa al suelo sin importarle el desastre que estaba causando y encontró un par de pieles marrones de algún animal que había obtenido de una incursión a Midgard. 

—¡Thor! 

Al salir de su habitación se tropezó con Sif, la joven guerrera corría hacia él mostrando una gran preocupación en cada uno de sus gestos.

—¿Ya le informaron a mi madre?— Thor preguntó sin detenerse y su amiga se unió a su apresurado andar.  
—Thor, hay un problema— Sif titubeó.  
—¿Qué? Habla, Sif.  
—El Bifröst ha sido cerrado por órdenes de tu padre, nadie puede volver.  
—No...— Thor se aterró por la noticia.—¿Por qué?

—Los Vanir traicionaron la alianza y atacaron a tus padres durante la asamblea. Una tropa se está preparando para partir a Vanaheim. Thor, la guerra ha comenzado.  
—No, no puede ser. Necesito que mi madre vuelva, Loki...  
—Fandral se ha colado entre los guerreros y tratará de acercarse a tu madre para informarle, pero temo que las órdenes de nuestro Rey son absolutas. Nadie podrá regresar después de partir, el Bifröst solo será abierto una vez.

Thor escuchó un silbido de un viento que definitivamente no soplaba, después escuchó sus fuertes pisadas resonando en el pasillo, al final el silencio más agobiante lo dejó sin habla cuando Sif pronunció la última palabra.

—Thor, es casi imposible que tu madre vuelva. ¿Ahora sí vas a escucharnos? Lleva a Loki con los sanadores.

Se detuvieron a las afueras de la habitación de Loki. Sif mirando seriamente a Thor y él sosteniendo el par de pieles con el miedo atrapado en sus manos.

Él sólo tenía un deber, cuidar de su hermano. Y estaba fallando.

—Thor.  
—Gracias, Sif— Thor escuchó un suspiro por parte de su amiga cuando cerró las puertas abandonándola en el pasillo.

Cuando ingresó, encontró a Loki sentado en el suelo con las sábanas cubriéndolo por completo y las cortinas de su canopy rasgadas y revueltas sobre él.

—Loki, hermano— la mano derecha de Thor buscó lentamente bajo las sábanas, el rostro de Loki.— He vuelto— dijo mientras se arrodillaba.  
—Ah... Thor— Loki jadeó su nombre y sus miradas se encontraron al tiempo en que ambos trataban de sonreír.— Thor, ¿Es así...? ¿Es así como se siente siempre? Demasiado... frío. 

—Perdóname, hermano, no sé qué es lo que sientes pero puedo ayudarte.  
—Ngh... Por favor, Thor.  
—Tranquilo. Déjame...— Thor intentó quitarle las sábanas a Loki pero este las aferraba con fuerza.— Suéltalas, Loki, está bien.  
—Nn... No.

Una caricia suave se deslizó por las manos entumidas de Loki y Thor sintió un frío que jamás había sentido. Uno que parecía poder quemar. Uno que estaba empeorando. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los de Loki y lentamente empezó a removerlos para quitarle las sábanas, atrapó ambas manos de su hermano y con su aliento trató de calentarlas.

—Ah... Thor...— Loki gimió cuando el vaho generado por Thor, cayó en sus manos y un calor tenue lo calmó; volvió a gemir con los pequeños besos que fueron plantados en sus dedos con ternura.— Th... Thor.  
—Está bien, hermano— Thor besó los dedos de Loki, sus palmas y el dorso de sus manos para después envolverlas con las suyas. Lo arropó con las pieles y esperó a que eso lograra hacerlo entrar en calor.

 

 

 

Un gemido se combinó con un jadeo, fue un desplante de voz muy extraño. Sonoro únicamente para oídos de Thor. 

El calor que su hermano mayor le estaba brindando, lo hizo alterar. Una sensación cálida comenzó a luchar con el frío dentro de él. Un placer involuntario despertó gracias a las dulces atenciones de su hermano.

—Th... Thor— Loki fijó sus ojos en la radiante mirada turquesa, ese par de ojos irradiaban más que cualquier otro día, transmitían todo lo que él necesitaba.  
—Tranquilo, hermano, pronto estarás bien— Thor repitió sus acciones, besando gentilmente sus manos y cubriéndolas con su aliento.

Loki dejó de ver sus ojos para concentrarse en la boca de Thor sobre sus manos. Sus labios, gruesos y suaves, eran lo suficientemente cálidos para consolarlo. Su aliento llevaba consigo el calor que tanto ansiaba. 

—Thor...— Loki se perdió en la sensación que empezó a invadirlo, emanaba de Thor, lo percibía tan fuertemente. Llenaba la habitación con un fervor que no tenía otro origen más que Thor.— Hermano.

Miró detenidamente a Thor atraído por las llamas de un fuego que no veía, como la primera vez que lo percibió en la mañana; esta vez lo miró con mayor detenimiento, sus amplios hombros, sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, su abdomen tonificado protegido por un peto de entrenamiento, sus gruesas piernas. Todo el cuerpo de Thor poseía fuego. Y Loki lo quería, lo necesitaba sobre él, dentro de él. Quemándolo. Derritiéndolo.

—Hermano... Dámelo— siseó Loki.— Por favor...— Liberó sus manos y las posó bajo el mentón de Thor— Tu lo tienes.... Dámelo— inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, sus dedos se deslizaron por la barbilla de Thor hasta rozar sus labios. Sus bocas quedaron alineadas, tan cerca una de la otra.— Hermano...— Su voz escapó en un ronroneo suave. 

 

 

—Loki ¿Qué estás...?— Thor se percató del repentino cambio de actitud en su hermano, el temblor seguía ahí pero los jadeos y el sollozo fueron sustituidos por ronroneos y extraños ruegos acompañados de gemidos. 

Eso no fue lo que lo paralizó, no fue lo que lo desconcentró. Cada palabra de Loki, sobre sus labios, estaba cubierta de un aire fresco, helado; sus propios labios temblaron con ese aliento frío. Cada gemido liberaba un aroma familiar, el mismo de la mañana, el mismo que estuvo olfateando todo el día. El que lo hizo sentir emociones diferentes y que ahora emergían con mayor intensidad. 

Cada rincón de la habitación fue plagado con el perfume que Loki desprendía, con su frialdad. Tan dulce y embriagador que Thor no se percató del momento en que sus manos lo rodearon por la cintura. Aún sentados en el suelo. El aroma lo atrapó, un instinto primario se apoderó de él y olvidó que a quien tenía entre sus manos, era su hermano menor. Olvidó que tenía que ayudarlo.

—Hermano...— Volvió a gemir Loki con una dulzura cautivadora, sin un rastro de llanto— Thor...— Sus labios se rozaron indiscretamente.

Los fríos dedos de Loki terminaron acariciando su cabello largo y dorado. Caricias suaves pero desesperadas.

—Loki, detente...— Thor trató de recuperar el control.— No sabes lo que haces, necesitas descansar— tragó saliva cuando el perfume se intensificó.— Vamos, entra a la cama. Intentó levantar a Loki pero no consiguió más que un jadeo.  
—Ahm... Thor...— Un nuevo roce y Thor ya no encontró escapatoria de sus propias emociones.

Atrapó un gemido de Loki con un beso, lo ahogó con sus labios. Consiguió uno nuevo con su lengua invadiendo la fría boca de su hermano mientras lo acorralaba en el borde de la cama. La mano izquierda de Thor descendió por su espalda y con fuerza lo atrajo a él para seguir devorando sus labios, los brazos de Loki lo aferraron por el cuello buscando no separarse en ningún instante.

Para Thor la temperatura de la habitación descendió. Para Loki, incrementó.

 

 

—Ahm... Ah... Thor. 

Las pieles resbalaron de los hombros de Loki, terminaron revueltas en el suelo cuando Thor lo jaló con fuerza para arrojarlo en la cama. No había nada de cordura en ninguno de los dos. Sólo existía algo entre ellos, la temperatura de sus cuerpos atrayéndolos.

Loki gimió ante el brusco acto, se agitó sobre las sábanas que habían quedado sobre su cama hechas un lío, pero no se atrevió a moverse más de la cuenta. Se deslizó lentamente como una serpiente, relamió sus labios y con un nuevo gemido hizo que Thor se abalanzara sobre él.

En la mente de Thor se repetían las mismas palabras, su vaga conciencia le decía que debía detenerse pero sus manos no lo obedecían. Desabrochó el gabán de Loki, hizo que se enderezara para deshacerse de él; tiró de su camisa y se la quitó rápidamente para poder observar su piel nívea y descubrir su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente con cada respiración. 

—Loki... Yo... No deberíamos— trató una vez más de encontrar cordura.  
—Por favor.... Ah... Thor— Loki acarició su mejilla, con el sutil movimiento lo arrastró hacia él.— Hermano... Ayúdame... Demasiado frío— lo volvió a atrapar con un beso congelado.

Las manos de Thor ardían sobre la cadera de Loki, generaron un rastro de calor de su pecho a su abdomen, descendieron hasta desabrochar su pantalón y el calor incrementó. Loki pudo sentirlo, tan abrazador, tan intenso. Era perfecto, nunca había amado tanto al calor como en ese momento. Y necesitaba más para deshacerse del invierno de su cuerpo.

Thor se enderezó, estaba atrapado entre las piernas de Loki. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bufó, el aire helado atravesaba su cuerpo, era la sensación más deliciosa; ahora entendía el porqué su hermano amaba tanto el frío. Sus ojos coincidieron con el par de esmeraldas brillantes de Loki recostado bajo de él, gimiendo e intensificando el dulce aroma invernal. 

Se deshizo de su peto arrojándolo al suelo, el sonoro ruido metálico fue opacado por un jadeo largo y seductor. La playera roja que usaba fue jalada por Loki con fuerza hasta quitársela. Volvió a estar sobre la fría y suave boca de su hermano menor, arrebatándole gemidos con besos descontrolados; mordió su labio inferior y lo hizo arquearse en el justo momento en que su mano izquierda descendió hasta su entrepierna y se coló bajo su pantalón.

—¡Ah!— Loki recorrió la espalda de Thor con sus manos, lentamente hasta situarse en su espalda baja. Marcó su piel con surcos generados por el arrastre de sus uñas y se detuvo cuando Thor lo atrapó.

Manos cálidas, caricias lentas y prolongadas, largas y acentuadas haciéndolo gemir con ímpetu. Reconfortando con calor.

Un beso en su cuello aumentó su temperatura, ladeó la cabeza y dejó que los labios de Thor lo recorrieran. La perfecta combinación de besos y caricias enardecieron por todo su ser.

—Thor...— Loki parpadeó, en un instante largo y sin percepción del tiempo, ambos terminaron desnudos. 

Thor lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse, lo cargó ligeramente por los muslos para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas y lo atrapó en un abrazo para que no volviera a recostarse. Sus miradas se conectaron con el mismo fulgor y deseo. 

Por un momento dejaron los besos a un lado. 

Loki trazó el contorno del rostro de Thor, se perdió en cada una de sus facciones, en las arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos con la sonrisa tan dulce que le regalaba, en el rubor que se extendía hasta sus orejas, en los tenues y pequeños lunares que resaltaban en su piel bronceada, en su barba rasposa recién cortada, en sus rizos dorados cayendo hasta sus hombros. Lo miró con detalle, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Thor se dedicó a dibujar círculos en la espalda de Loki mientras observaba su mirada esmeralda resplandeciente y vagante en su cuerpo, el destello de sus ojos lo encantó y sus labios separados lo hipnotizaron. Dejó una mano en la espalda de Loki, atrapó aquella que recorría su rostro y entrelazó sus dedos. Ambas manos terminaron entre los dos, entre sus abdómenes tomando entre ellas sus miembros despiertos por el placer, uniéndose en caricias y roces.

Loki se sorprendió con el toque impúdico de sus cuerpos. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo tan indiscreto, era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien tocara su cuerpo. Era su primera vez entregándose a su hermano por culpa de un instinto que lo heló. Que no lo dejó pensar. Lo único que buscaba era eliminar el frío generado por la propia naturaleza, que aún no conocía, de su cuerpo.

Las caricias se prolongaron hasta que sus jadeos se sincronizaron. Thor mordió suavemente el hombro de Loki, quería probar el sabor que se ocultaba bajo su piel, el que recorría sus venas, pero se detuvo antes de marcar sus dientes. En cambio, lamió hasta llegar a su cuello, sorbió fragmentos de su piel, generó algunos hematomas y dejó rastros de saliva que se perdieron bajo su mentón.

Perdió el ritmo de las caricias, las volvió lentas y se percató de que Loki tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios. Su mano en la espalda descendió hasta sus glúteos. Sus dedos se cubrieron de una humedad cuando se coló entre ellos, fue extraño y exquisito al mismo tiempo. Miró sobre el hombro de Loki, su mano estaba empapada por un fluido ligeramente espeso y eso lo hizo continuar con su propósito de tomar a quien no debería. Thor provocó que Loki se sobresaltara cuando introdujo dos dedos en él sin pensarlo. 

Loki tenía un cuerpo virgen pero Thor no percibió ninguna dificultad cuando introdujo sus dedos en la hendedura prohibida de su hermano. Su interior era estrecho y apretado pero húmedo, era perfecto, era demasiado perfecto para Thor.

Loki se alzó y se quejó. Fue un asalto sorpresivo más que doloroso. Asustado miró a Thor, rogando sin saber exactamente el por qué. Los dedos de su hermano mayor aún invadiendo su interior, cubriéndose con el fluido que estaba generando su cuerpo, lo hicieron dudar del vago sentimiento de detenerse.

—Loki— voz ronca, llena de pasión pronunciando su nombre en un susurro tan propio de un amante.

Loki no pudo evitarlo, su piel se erizó y volvió a descender para acomodarse sobre las piernas de Thor. Rodó un poco la cadera e hizo que Thor deslizara profundamente sus dedos hasta hacerlo gemir. Sus labios se conectaron al ritmo de cada respiración que daban. Ambos abandonaron las caricias para perderse en la nueva sensación de uno invadiendo al otro.

Con un tercer dedo, Thor hizo gritar a Loki. Sus muslos empapados y el resto de su cuerpo perlado en sudor. Lo acostó lentamente, sin retirar sus dedos; hundiéndolos más sin detener los movimientos circulares, sin dejar de abrirlos y cerrarlos, sin dejar de rozar cada parte de su interior.

Loki se entregó a las flamas que se estaban deshaciendo del frío. Sobre su cama, bajo su hermano, inhaló profundamente y separó sus piernas para entregarse por completo. 

—Thor... Tu... Tu eres el sol— colocó sus dedos en el mentón de Thor, atrapó su mano entre sus piernas y lo detuvo en el acto.— Mi sol...— Retiró los dedos que lo hicieron delirar y cruzó sus piernas sobre la espalda de Thor.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Thor, agarró firmemente a Loki de la cadera y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia él para acomodarse entre sus piernas. Cubrió sus mejillas de besos antes de llegar a su boca. Antes de intentar tomarlo.

Sus ojos se conectaron con un brillo intenso mientras Thor alineaba su miembro entre los glúteos de Loki, se miraron por un largo rato antes de unirse en un acto que no los dejaría volver a atrás. 

En el primer intento, consiguió que Loki se quejara, acarició su mejilla para calmarlo. Sólo entró un poco en él. En el segundo intento consiguió adentrarse más, en el rostro de Loki se reflejó el más puro dolor y Thor besó gentilmente sus labios para relajarlo. En su tercer y último intento logró entrar por completo. Se quedó inmóvil jadeando sobre los labios de Loki, sintiendo como el extraño y cálido frío de su interior lo envolvía, se contraía a su alrededor, lo atrapaba en su totalidad.

Loki perdió el aliento, ni un sólo sonido salió de su boca. Sus manos jalaron con desesperación las sábanas. Thor logró ingresar en él lenta e intensamente. Una invasión dolorosa que lo hizo retorcerse y perder la voz. Una ruptura de su cuerpo que lo hizo sentir un éxtasis a pesar de tanto dolor viajando por todo su cuerpo.

—Ahm... Thor— su voz volvió con el primer movimiento de Thor. Lento y profundo como el beso sobre su pecho.

Thor recorrió las piernas de Loki mientras empujaba lentamente, se inclinó para besarlo en el pecho y en el cuello hasta terminar en sus labios. Se hundió profundamente en él y se quedó inmóvil para deleitarse con los gestos de Loki. Con sus hermosos ojos cubriéndose de lágrimas. 

—Loki— continuó aumentando el ímpetu con cada movimiento, buscando rozar con cada uno de ellos, el punto que hacía a Loki gemir con más fuerza. Tomándolo con mayor velocidad hasta escuchar el golpe de sus cuerpos armonizando con sus gruñidos y con los gemidos de Loki.

—Th... Thor... Ah... 

Fue repentino. El aire helado y el aroma fresco lo atraparon hasta hacerlo sucumbir dentro de Loki. Paralizando por un segundo su corazón, sacudiendo su cuerpo con el placer liberado en un frenesí que llegó hasta el cielo en forma de truenos.

—Mgh... ¡No! ¡Ah!— Loki se estremeció cuando las manos de Thor ciñeron ferozmente su cintura.

Una faena, tan turbulenta como una tormenta, lo arrastró hacia el fuego del orgasmo que recorrió su espina dorsal; nubló su vista y le arrebató el aire de los pulmones. Manchó su abdomen y el de Thor con su esencia y con un beso torpe y descordinado enlazando sus labios.

—Loki.  
—Thor... 

El frío invierno desapareció de su cuerpo, abrazó a Thor con fuerza mientras los minutos transcurrían y ellos seguían unidos compartiendo espasmos. Loki sintió como Thor lo abandonó lentamente. No dejó de abrazarlo y ocultó el rostro en su pecho, sus lágrimas se camuflaron con las gotas de sudor y el temblor del frío fue sustituido por uno generado por el más abrazador placer.

 

 

 

Thor gruñó molesto y frotó sus ojos, los rayos del sol fastidiaron su sueño. Se sintió pesado como si hubiese dormido más de un día entero. Parpadeó y observó el canopy de telas verdes y rasgadas. Esa no era su habitación. Giró la cabeza y se encontró a Loki pegado a él, completamente desnudo.

“¿Qué he hecho?” Se preguntó al mirar sus cuerpos enredados entre brazos y piernas, con un par de sábanas revueltas apenas y cubriéndolos. “¿¡Qué he hecho!?” Se asustó al mirar una almohada manchada con sangre, al ver el cuello de Loki marcado, bajo la nuca, con una mordida enrojecida.

—Ngh...— Loki se removió y abrió lentamente sus ojos.—¿Thor?— Se encontró atrapado en los brazos de su hermano, envuelto en una calidez inigualable. 

“¿Qué he hecho?” Se hizo la misma pregunta. Trató de enderezarse para acomodarse, pero un dolor lo obligó a quedarse en la misma posición. “¿Qué he hecho?” Observó su cama y su cuerpo cubiertos de fluidos. Con el torpe movimiento terminó rozando la entrepierna de Thor y se ruborizó.

—Lo... Lo siento— Loki murmuró.— Esto... Esto ha sido mi culpa. Lo siento.  
—¿Cómo...?— Thor carraspeó y desvió la mirada de Loki al balcón.—¿Cómo puede ser tú culpa?  
—Yo... Yo no lo sé, pero...  
—Loki, no es tu culpa. 

Thor volvió a tomar el valor para mirarlo, acarició su mejilla y sonrió lo mejor que pudo al ver los ojos esmeraldas cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Esto no debió pasar, Thor.  
—Lo sé, pero ya ha pasado. Loki, estoy seguro que tú también lo sentiste, lo sientes, ¿cierto?  
—S... Sí — Loki titubeó ante la repentina confesión de Thor. 

Ese sentimiento que los envolvió con frío y calor era completamente suyo, único. Natural y atrayente en dos seres tan diferentes.

—En todo caso— continuó Thor.— Perdóname Loki, por reclamarte, por lastimarte.  
—Tu no me lastimaste— contestó rápidamente Loki enderezándose ligeramente y quejándose al mismo tiempo.— No lo hiciste— bajó la mirada avergonzado.— Tu lo hiciste desaparecer.

—Loki— Thor quería dejar de hablar pero ya no tenía forma de escapar de los encantos de su hermano, de su perfume natural, de las acciones del día anterior.— Perdóname, hermano, pero ahora eres mío.

Loki fue empujado levemente, nuevamente se encontraba bajo de Thor, mirando fijamente el par de ojos turquesas, viéndose atrapado por los brazos de su hermano mayor colocados en cada lado de su cabeza.

—Eso...— Jadeó Loki.—Eso está bien.— No recordaba cuántas veces lo hizo, pero estaba haciéndolo otra vez; separó sus piernas para Thor mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y le sonreía dulcemente.

Hubo un nuevo beso haciéndolos olvidar quienes eran. Y una flama ardiente con un viento helado generaron un nuevo amor. Uno entre un príncipe de fuego y un príncipe de hielo. Entre dos hermanos de reinos diferentes.

—Está bien— susurró Thor apoderándose una vez más de Loki.— Está bien— recordó vagamente a sus padres y vio todo lo que, seguramente, los podía separar.— Loki, hermano...— No lo permitiría, definitivamente no dejaría que acabara lo que empezó con un día tranquilo.

Y ese perfecto día que los llenó de tantas preocupaciones y miedos, ese extraño día que los llevó a entregarse, ese tranquilo día que vislumbró el nacimiento de un nuevo amor, se convirtió en su mayor anhelo y tormento.


End file.
